


Midnight on the Dot

by goodboylupin (somebetterwords)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, House Party, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebetterwords/pseuds/goodboylupin
Summary: Finally together, after years of dancing around each other, Remus and Sirius are a couple. A glimpse into their first New Year's Eve party, and the type of couple they plan to be.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 48





	Midnight on the Dot

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on [tumblr](https://goodboylupin.tumblr.com/post/638785208180736000/midnight-on-the-dot) a few days ago but forgot to crosspost here!
> 
> Thanks to Katt for the beta!

“You lot all done with these drinks?” Remus asked, peering over the back of the sofa.

“Oh, yeah,” James said, moving to stack together all the plates on the coffee table and gather together the glasses. “But I can take them to the sink, Remus, you should enjoy yourself a bit!”

“I’m enjoying myself plenty, Prongs,” Remus assured, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him before he picked anything up. “Now you sit back and let me be the hostess with the mostest.”

James tipped his head back to beam at Remus, his smile no less bright for being upside down but a tiny bleary from that third glass of elf-made wine he’d enjoyed. “I’m really happy for you, Moony.”

Remus squeezed his shoulder in response. “So you’ve told me.”

“A Christmas miracle!” James extolled for what was probably the third time that night. He lowered his head to address the audience of partygoers around him, instantly engaging them with that James Potter charm of his. “Seven years those two shared a dorm, and I knew they were in love with each other, and Peter knew they were in love with each other, and Filch’s cat probably even knew they were in love with each other, but neither of them could ever catch a clue the other liked him no matter how hard I threw them! But hey, if six months of living together just the two of them in this little flat is what finally got the Quaffle through the hoop, then I’ll take it!”

Remus left him to his devices and pulled his wand out to levitate the pile of dishes, throwing a smile here and a nod there as he walked them to the kitchen. He lowered them gently to the sink and turned on the faucet. Normally, he would have charmed the sponge to do the work itself and gone back to the revelries, but he was a little drunk and Sirius had insisted on busting out his Uncle Alphard’s good china for their first annual New Year’s Eve party — especially since they had gotten together and this would also double as their first party thrown as a couple. Remus had never been good at denying Padfoot anything, even long before Padfoot became his boyfriend, so he rolled up his sleeves and began washing the dishes by hand.

He felt a pair of hands at his hips and a soft kiss at his temple. “Hey,” Sirius greeted, before grabbing a drying cloth and standing beside him.

“Hi,” Remus said. He leaned over to nudge their shoulders together. “You know I won’t be upset to do this chore myself, right? We both know you’re going to wake up first and rearrange the furniture tomorrow.”

Sirius eyed him warily, clenching the rag in his hands. “Did you want a moment alone?”

“From you? Never.” Remus finished scrubbing the first tumbler and placed it on the counter for Sirius to dry. “It’s just that you’re usually such a social butterfly but you’ve been attached to my hip all night except a trip to the loo. You can’t tell me you enjoyed discussing an essay about the reclassification of griffins as a Tier Three danger on the Sardinian Ministry of Magic’s scale for twenty minutes.”

“I like hearing you talk?” Sirius tried weakly.

“And I like having you near me, but we don’t need to be one of those couples, the kind who can’t bear to be more than ten feet apart. They’re clingy because they know their relationships are built on sand, that if they part from another, they may never come back together again. That’s not us, is it?”

“Of course not! We’re best mates, we’re built on rock, I know that.”

If any other couple said it after a mere week of officially dating, Remus would have thought them presumptuous fools, but he knew in his soul that for him and Sirius it was an unshakeable truth. They were in it for the long haul, and they would last no matter what, just as they had since they were eleven.

“Then why have you been my shadow all night?” Remus pressed.

Sirius grumbled something incoherent under his breath, then finally admitted, “I wanted to keep close so I got my midnight kiss from you.”

Remus stared at him. “Well, I would hardly kiss anyone else!”

“It’s not the same if it’s a 12:03 AM kiss,” Sirius stressed. “It has to be midnight, right on the dot. That’s where the old magic lies.”

“We kissed right on the dot midnight in third year,” Remus reminded him with a teasing tone. “Didn’t seem to do us a whole lot of good.”

During Christmas break of third year, all the Marauders had descended upon the Potter family home for their grand New Year’s Eve party. It was the first time they tried a drink stronger than Butterbeer, having nicked a couple bottles of champagne and Ogden’s Old Firewhisky from the bottom shelves of a roving drinks trolley. They had gotten well and plastered nestled away in James’s treehouse, and Sirius and Remus had allegedly snogged as the clock struck midnight. Allegedly, because for all that James and Peter swore up and down it had been so, Sirius and Remus had no recollection of the event whatsoever.

Having kissed Sirius a great many more times since, Remus was quite sure there was no way he could have ever forgotten such a thing, drunk as he may have been.

Sirius let out a wounded noise and snapped Remus on the arm with his twisted up dish towel. “I still say they were taking the piss. There’s no way I’m not remembering my first kiss with you for the rest of my life.”

“You read my mind,” Remus agreed. “But Sirius, sweets?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Isn’t it only, like, half past nine or so?”

Sirius tugged the fob of his watch to pull it out his pocket. “It’s… nine forty,” Sirius answered, a light blush gracing his high, sculpted cheeks as he busied himself with putting his watch back away.

“I’ll come find you at half past eleven?” Remus offered. “Assuming we’ve not already gravitated back together by then.”

“I’ll come find _you_ at quarter to midnight,” Sirius parried. “I’ve got the height advantage.”

“Done. Go cause some mayhem for me.”

“Always,” Sirius promised. “I think Peter’s going to try and pull with that new girl from Wizengamot Admin. Reckon he needs a wingman?”

Remus shook his head and tried not to laugh. “You’re terrible.”

“And yours.”

Remus smiled. “And mine.”

He pressed a kiss to Sirius’s lips and sent him on his way. Then Remus finished the dishes and joined the party, meandering from group to group. Sometimes Sirius would join him, sometimes he’d pass by with a brush of the fingertips. As promised, Sirius cleaved himself to Remus’s side at 11:45. They counted down to the new year, and had their first kiss at midnight on the dot.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](https://goodboylupin.tumblr.com/post/638785208180736000/midnight-on-the-dot)


End file.
